Misaki Ayuzawa más boda igual a Misaki Usui
by Mich-chan n.n
Summary: Usui se decide a proponerle matrimonio a Misaki y ella acepta pero es un día antes de la boda y Misaki tiene miedo de ser traicionada igual que su madre así que no sabe si decir el dichoso "Acepto" 100% romance 60% Comedia 10% drama apto para todo publico
1. La boda

Era un día antes del la boda. Todos estaban emocionados y felices, excepto la persona que más se estresa en su día.

-Dios mío-dijo Misaki respirando repetidamente, claro, solo la novia puede estar nerviosa en su día "especial". Lo único que le importaba a Takumi era que la chica le dijera que si a la hora de la hora, y estaba más que confiado que eso pasaría porque ya le había dado dos "Sí" en su vida. El de novia y el de compromiso, faltaba el último pero Misaki estaba más que nerviosa, faltaban exactamente 18 horas para su boda. Estaba más que segura de que amaba a Usui y que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por el resto de sus días, pero Y ¿si el no lo estaba? y ¿Si todo había sido un engaño? Misaki estaba saltando a conclusiones muy exageradas, pero es decir. Antes de todo este asunto ella no confiaba en los hombres y mucho menos en el matrimonio ¿Cómo no sabía que iba a hacer lo mismo que haría su padre? Y ¿Qué pasaría si cambia en el momento que se casen? Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida, y no quería sentirlo otra vez.

Misaki salió de su casa sin decir una palabra, esa casa ya no iba a ser su casa a partir de mañana ¿O si? ¡Daba lo mismo! Necesitaba un respiro, era lo único que necesitaba. Ya todo estaba listo y lo único que le quedaba hacer era confiar en su madre, su hermana y claro, su futuro esposo: Usui Takumi, el alienígena pervertido. Los tres querían que ese día fuera especial, así que se atrevieron a hacer lo que otras personas no harían, dejar sin preocupaciones a la novia y hacer todo por ellos mismos. La única cosa que tenía que hacer Misaki era comprar su vestido y su madre ya se habían encargado de eso. "Ayuzawa se ha estado esforzando demasiado en todo los eventos importantes a lo largo de su vida, ¿Por qué no se toma un respiro y se lo deja todo a mi?" recordaba que le había dicho Usui, y sigue sin saber como la convencieron. Misaki siguió su camino sin rumbo pensando en muchas cosas pero la más importante ¿Porqué si estaba tan dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con el, tenía más miedo del que tiene normalmente una novia? Es decir, Misaki estaba más que enamorada aunque no lo admitiera del todo. Pero era más que obvio que había una razón por la que tuviera tanto miedo al momento en que ella y ese hombre vivirían bajo el mismo techo, compartirían la misma cama y compartirían absolutamente todo.

Misaki se sentó en frente de un lago y dio un largo y hondo suspiro mientras se recostaba en el pasto verde.

-¡Misa-Chan!-escuchó una voz de niñito detrás de ella, sabía quien era, pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con el en este momento, Shintani se acercó emotivamente hasta llegar a sentarse a su lado-¡He vuelto, Misa-Chan!

Shintani se había ido de regreso con sus abuelos por motivos desconocidos, pero había sido por tanto tiempo que Misaki apenas si recordaba que lo más incomodo para él sería venir a la boda. Misaki le prometió a Usui que lo invitaría a la boda si lo llegaba a ver, porque sería muy cruel de su parte no invitarlo y ahora era la oportunidad, aquí comenzaban las decisiones difíciles.

-Me alegro, Shintani-dijo Misaki con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro, no era precisamente la mejor en fingir sonrisas, jamás había fingido una sonrisa y Shintani se dio cuenta al instante de que algo le ocurría a su querida Misa-Chan.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Shintani y Misaki se puso más nerviosa que nunca ¡No se imaginaba el día de la boda!, al principio pensó en excusas para hacerle pensar que nada pasaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que no podía acobardarse, podría arrepentirse si no invitaba a Shintani a la boda, pero ni siquiera sabía como.

-Shintani…-dijo Misaki, tomó un respiro y el pelirrojo sonrió esperando su respuesta, su cara la mató y la hizo sentir miserable porque ella sabía lo mucho que quería Shintani a Misaki, pero era más que obvio que lo de ella y Usui era más fuerte que todo ese asunto de pequeños, no podía acobardarse ahora-Quisiera invitarte a mi boda

Enseguida Misaki pronunció la palabra "Boda" la sonrisa de el chico desapareció y Misaki, a pesar de sentirse liberada por habérselo dicho, se sentía como un insecto en su interior, se sentía al mismo tiempo una horrible persona por invitar a la persona que la ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo a su boda, pero esto era solo el comienzo de las cosas por las que pasará el día de su boda.

-¿Tu boda?-dijo Shintani bajando la cabeza haciendo que Misaki no le podría ver ni un solo gesto de su cara, lo cual la preocupaba aún más, pero después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Shintani volteó la cabeza hacia Misaki y sonrió falsamente, pero era creíble ante los ojos de Misaki que solo necesitaba saber, o fingir, que estaba bien para el-¡Me encantaría ir a la boda de ti y Usui! ¿Es en la iglesia?

Misaki sonrió y suspiró creyéndose todo el cuento del niño no-me-pasa-nada. Y puso en práctica lo que le había dicho su madre.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ni la más remota idea-Misaki rió poniendo su mano en su frente y Shintani quedó anonadado por su belleza, pero dejó de pensar en ello-Tendrías que comunicarte con Usui o con mi madre.

Entonces Misaki empezó a preguntarse ¿Cómo es que adivinó que la boda era con Usui, y no con alguien más? ¿Era tan predecidle?

-Entiendo-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo una vez más, pero tenía que irse de ahí o comenzaría a llorar en frente de Misaki-Entonces lo Hare, ¡Hasta luego, Misa-Chan!

Shintani se fue y Misaki fue al lugar en el que estaría la persona con la que necesitaba hablar urgentemente, necesitaba ir al Maid-Latte. Se encaminó al lugar de su ex-trabajo, así es, su ex-trabajo… No podía ser una Maid casada, así que su ultimo día de trabajo fue ya hace unas semanas, mentiría si dijera que no extraña hacer feliz a la gente ahí adentro, pero se estaba casando a una edad que la mayoría ve "Muy temprana" debido a que acaba de terminar la universidad, solo necesitaba conseguir un trabajo y todo estaba listo. Honoka tenía novio pero no dejaba que nadie supiera, porque apenas habían iniciado y tenía miedo de decirle a la gerente y a las demás. Erika no tardaba en comprometerse con su novio, el cual no sabe acerca de su trabajo como Maid, y por lo celoso que es, mejor que no se entere.

Misaki llegó a el Maid-Latte y sintió nostalgia al recordar todo lo que pasó en ese lugar, gracias a ese pequeño restaurante, ella pudo conocer al amor de su vida con el que, era difícil aceptar, estaba comprometida. Después de dar un hondo suspiro, entró y lo primero que vio fue a Erika recibirla con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Misaki, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla gritando su nombre como si no se habrían visto en años, cuando solo habían pasado dos semanas. Claro que comparado con verse todos los días era un cambio muy brusco.

-Hola, Erika-san-dijo sonriendo-Oye, ¿Esta Aoi-Chan aquí?

-No, se acaba de ir-cuando Misaki escuchó eso hizo una mueca de resignación-Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que hacer ¡Se la había estado pasando raro todo el día con una libreta azul en la mano!

Misaki no sabía porque se la había pasado así Aoi, pero era muy desafortunada ahora que no estaba, lo que más necesitaba era hablar con el, ya había crecido. Pero aún así, ella siempre se dirigirá hacia el con el termino "Chan" porque siempre va a ser un niño para ella y para todas en el Maid-Latte.

-¿Y la gerente esta?-preguntó Misaki, si Aoi no estaba al menos quería hablar con la traga-años de su gerente

-Si, ve, esta en donde siempre.

Misaki agradeció con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la gerente, ella también había envejecido. Pero como siempre, se ve como si se hubiera quedado de cuando tenía la edad de Misaki. En cuanto la gerente vio a Misaki y lo primero que hizo, al igual que Erika, fue abrazar a la chica con entusiasmo y felicidad.

-¡Misa-Chan! Que alegría verla-dijo la gerente con dulzura-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hablar-dijo Misaki haciéndole señas con la cabeza diciéndole que necesitaba hablar en privado, entonces fue cuando la gerente se dio cuenta de que era algo serio, tomó a Misaki del brazo y la llevo a donde sacan la basura, el lugar en el que Misaki se encontró con Usui aquella vez, cuando la gerente cerró la puerta Misaki supo que era momento de desahogarse con la gerente, la que siempre le ha dado sabios consejos para no tomar malas decisiones en su vida, estaba aquí para ella una vez más-Gerente, tengo miedo…no un miedo que todas las novias sienten, esto es diferente…Se que amo a Usui y se que el lo hace igualmente. Estuve y estoy dispuesta a que me corten la cabeza por el y solía estar segura sobre que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con el, pero ahora no estoy tan segura y no se porque, tengo un miedo de que cuando nos casemos un día despertare y el solo desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.

-Eso es obvio-dijo la gerente con una sonrisa nostálgica-Misaki tiene miedo de que pase la misma historia que vivió tu madre, pero debes de tranquilizarte..es decir, si estás segura de que Usui te ama entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Si alguien te ama, no te será infiel ni desaparecerá de tu lado sin nada que decir, Usui te ama, Misa-Chan. Lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo igual que tu, entonces ¿Porqué dudar? Ese hombre no se ira, y créeme que se encargara de que tu tampoco a menos que tu ya no lo ames.

Misaki abrazó a la gerente con lagrimas en los ojos que no dejó salir. No quería que la gerente tocara más el tema de su pasado. Era la primera vez que la gerente había tocado ese tema, pero Misaki lo necesitaba, aunque no la dejó totalmente satisfecha y tranquila, fue lo suficiente como para susurrar un gracias e irse de la tienda para ir directo a su casa. El miedo que Misaki sentía en el interior no había desaparecido pero en verdad agradecía que le dijera la verdad. Misaki jamás se había sentido más confundida en toda su vida y ¡Todavía ni era el día de la boda! Usui y ella ya llevaban siendo novios muchos años y eso era admirable ¿Porqué tiene que tirar a la basura el valor que tuvo que tener Usui para sacarle otro "Si"?

-Flash back de Misaki, unos meses atrás-

Misaki caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad sin preocupación alguna, su cara no tenía expresión y lo único que le preocupaba eran cosas que ya había resuelto o tenía que resolver más tarde, pero algo le faltaba, su felicidad no estaba completa y tenía que adivinar a que se debía eso.

-Poner esa cara sin expresión por los pasillos-escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella-No es muy usual de ti, Ayuzawa

Antes de que Misaki se volteara, su instinto fue tomar el brazo de el hombre que estaba detrás suyo y darle un giro de 90 grados para estrellarlo contra el piso en frente de ella. Más esta se mantuvo en un silencio incómodo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona a la que había golpeado tan fuerte. Su novio desde hace 4 años: Usui Takumi estaba sentado de espaldas, más le dirigía la mirada a Misaki. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo para Misaki pero unos cómodos para el chico. Después de esos cortos segundos, el chico comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta llorar de la risa, todos las personas que pasaban por ahí los veían extraño o se reían por la expresión que tenían ambos en ese momento, Misaki volteó la cara avergonzada, tantos años siendo novios y aún no se acostumbraba a que se apareciera de la nada.

-Ayuzawa nunca va a cambiar-dijo Usui y Misaki volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico que estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia, la chica se sonrojó y Usui sonrió tiernamente, lo que hizo que Misaki se sonrojara aún más. Usui le dio un tierno beso a Misaki y ella se lo devolvió en seguida cayó en cuenta que la acababa de besar, cuando Usui se separó la miro directamente a los ojos-Me alegra conocer a la Ayuzawa que nadie conoce.

El rostro de Misaki se tornó todo rojo, parecía tomate.

-¡Hey!-gritó un profesor desde el otro lado del pasillo-¡Nada de muestras de afecto en publico!

Usui se separó lentamente y Misaki en el interior se sintió mal porque se iba. Esa era la cosa que le faltaba para hacer sin duda alguna un día perfecto.

-¡En otra ocasión será -comenzó a gritar Usui y Misaki sabía que estaba a punto de gritar una tontería- Creo que dejé mi condón en tu bolsillo!

Misaki se sonrojó y estaba a punto de reclamarle enojada hasta que vio que el chico le sonrió y se fue con mirada relajada. Misaki hurgó en su bolsillo para ver porque el chico sonreía, entonces sintió una hoja de papel corta en el. Lo abrió y leyó "Veme en la azotea después de clases" Misaki suspiró, creía capaz a Usui de esconder un condón en su bolsillo y gritarlo para hacerla quedar mal, pero era una suerte de que no quería hacerlo. Las clases pasaban y Misaki solo deseaba que terminaran ya, tenía mucha curiosidad de porque su novio la había citado en la azotea y comenzó a pensar que porque quería que se vieran, por lo visto hasta había planeado todo porque durante el beso fue cuando logró meter ese papelito en su bolso sin que ella se diera cuenta. Las clases pasaron y Misaki fue corriendo hasta la azotea y no se encontró con nadie, se estaba a punto de sentarse a esperar, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, estaba a punto de hacer la misma hazaña de hace unas horas pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Usui. Así que no hizo nada, más Usui le tapó los ojos con un solo brazo, Misaki lo quitó enseguida poniéndolo en su cuello, entonces vio que su mano sostenía un anillo plateado simulando tener serpientes que llegaban hasta un punto en el que abrazaban a un diamante .

-Ayuzawa Misaki-dijo Usui y Misaki sabía lo que iba a decir, se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente y lo encontró con las piernas temblando y con mirada aparentemente relajada-He decidido que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo: tu ¿Me harías el favor de hacerme el alienígena más feliz de este planeta feromonas?

Misaki estaba sorprendida, no sabía como decirle que si. Se había molestado tanto para hacer un plan para preguntarle eso que no sabía como decirle que si, pero no quería hacer más rodeos.

-Si-dijo Misaki y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Usui la cargó como si fuera una bebé y corrió, Misaki jamás lo había visto tan feliz en su vida, pero en esos momentos ella tenía miedo porque Usui era muy rápido y estaba lleno de adrenalina y no sabía que venía a continuación. Usui saltó del techo de la universidad y Misaki del miedo abrazó del cuello a Usui y empezó a gritar mientras Usui reía como se la había pasado riendo desde que le dijo que si, era increíble como una palabra podía hacer a alguien tan feliz. La universidad no estaba tan alta, y Usui no iba a permitir que Misaki saliera herida, así que en seguida cayeron Usui cayó de pie y le dio un beso, Misaki seguía impactada, por lo que al inicio del beso estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y estaba tiesa, luego se relajó, porque amaba esos besos. Porque solo los besos de la persona que amas pueden ser buenos. Terminó de besarla y aún tenía una adrenalina que soltar.

-¡Me dijo si!-gritó Usui aún con Misaki en sus brazos, Misaki se sonrojó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era muy afortunada en tener a un hombre que anhele un si de ella, aún sonrojada tomó de los cachetes a su amado el cual parecía sorprendido y lo volvió a besar. Y así se besaron por un largo rato en frente de la piscina de la escuela.

-Fin del flashbacks-

Después de recordar eso, Misaki estaba sonrojada aún más de lo que estaba en su recuerdo. Se sentía muy apenada de cómo podía tener este miedo y que no podría pararlo no importa que, no es que desconfiara de el es que simplemente no podía dejar de tener miedo.

Misaki miró el reloj por el celular en el que decía que ya era media noche. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue un mensaje de Takumi que ya se le había enviado desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo abrió.

"Ayuzawa no te vi en todo el día y estaba muy preocupado, por lo que solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien ya me enteré de que invitaste a Hinata y estoy orgulloso por eso. No sabes cuanto necesitamos a ese idiota. Ayuzawa la verdad por mi, como sea la boda no es tan importante solo me importa que al momento de decir "Acepto" o "No acepto"….Lo sientas y estés consiente de que eso es lo que quieres, pero quisiera hacer esta boda especial para ti, no quiero que sea solo otro día más en tu vida y mucho menos en la mía. Por ultimo, avísame si quieres que te sigua diciendo Ayuzawa después del matrimonio porque serás Usui y ya no Ayuzawa… Pero no me molestaría decirte Ayuzawa claro ¡Solo en caso que digas que si!...Adiós Ayuzawa."

Misaki jamás había sentido tanta ternura por Usui más que ahora. Lo cual la hizo sentirse aún más culpable por sentirse con miedo. Dejó su teléfono de lado y se recostó en la cama tratando de dormir. Después de un tiempo logró dormir para el día que no estaba segura de cómo rayos iba a ser.

"¿Estás tan confundido como yo, Usui?"-pensó Misaki antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Misaki logró ver una imagen de ella en la cocina con una cebolla hecha en su pelo pero dejando dos mechones negros, uno de cada lado de su cara. Se veía hermosa y sin duda alguna, tenía más edad. Estaba cocinando algo."¿Cocinando? pero si yo no se…" antes de que Misaki pudiera pensar alguna palabra más. El sartén con el que estaba cocinando se incendió.

-¡No otra vez!-gritó desesperada, tomó una jarra con agua y lo echó encima de los huevos que estaba cocinando ¿Cómo es que se pudieron haber incendiado unos simples huevos?

-¿Qué pasó, mami?-dijo una hermosa niña de pelo castaño claro y de ojos café obscuro. Tenía el pelo de Usui….Lo tenía lacio y muy largo con flequillo de lado y una mirada inocente. Se veía de unos 12 años. Después de ella entro en escena un niño de pelo negro alborotado, lacio que le llegaba un poco antes de sus hombro y con una mirada penetrante. Era muy distinto a la niña que había recién entrado. Más o menos de 14 años pero seguía siendo guapo-¿Otra vez pasó?

-Mamá-dijo el niño que acababa de entrar-es la quinta vez en esta semana ¡Y es Viernes! Solo deja que Papá cocine-dijo el niño limpiando el desastre que había hecho Misaki en la cocina, siguió viendo.

-¿Si tanto te molesta, porqué siempre limpias el desastre?-preguntó inocentemente la niña que traía puesta una pijama azul turquesa.

-Porque-empezó a decir el niño-Tanto como mamá como papá trabajaron muy duro para comprarnos esta casa. Debemos de cuidarla ¡Lo que tu no haces con respecto a tu apestoso cuarto!

-¡No es apestoso!

-¡Claro que si! Siempre te apestan los pies.

-Ya, niños-dijo Misaki adulta con una furia que le recordaba al triple de la furia que usaría con los estudiantes de Seika si seguiría siendo su kaichou-O ¿prefieren que yo los calle?

-Que nosotros los callemos-dijo Usui entrando por la puerta con un uniforme de trabajo de chef solo que sin el sombrero que siempre aparece cuando se refieren a un Chef. Se seguía viendo realmente guapo a pesar de los años.

-¡Papi!-gritó la niñita y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, Usui la cargó con un brazo y la niña se abrazó a su cuello. El niño se acercó a Usui y lo saludó de mano serio. Usui vio a Misaki y al sartén.

-Lo siento-dijo Misaki adulta apenada-lo he hecho de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Ser adorable?-Usui bajó a la pequeña niña para acercarse a Misaki y darle un dulce y largo beso.

-¿Porqué siempre hace eso papi con mami cuando llega a casa?-preguntó la inocente niña y el hermano mayor de esta la miro como si acabara de preguntar como nacen los bebés.

-Porque Papá resiste horas sin besar a mamá y eso es mucho para el-respondió el niño y tanto Usui como Misaki se rieron sin separar sus cuerpos, pero si lentamente sus bocas.

La Misaki actual observaba a su linda familia imaginaria feliz, esto era muy hermoso para ser verdad. Entonces la atmosfera cambió, ya nadie estaba en la cocina y al parecer era de noche…Vio a Usui escribiendo una nota en el comedor sudando por todas partes y luego entró su hijo mayor el cual estaba con su pijama blanca aún. En esos momentos se parecía más a Misaki que nunca lo cual empezaba a asustarla porque creía saber lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

-¿Papá, a donde vas?-preguntó el chico sobándose el ojo derecho en signo de que tenía sueño. No hubo respuesta de Usui a menos que una movida de cabello se considerara una respuesta.

-Hinata, no me esperes mañana-dijo Usui y el chico se lleno de furia en los ojos-Dale a tu madre esto-le dijo mientras le extendía una nota, el la tomó de mala gana y comenzó a pegarle a Usui en el estomago.

-¡Mentiroso!-comenzó a gritar el niño al que al parecer le habían llamado "Hinata"-¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! Dijiste que siempre estarías aquí para nosotros. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que nos dijiste? ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura?

Misaki despertó de su sueño y comenzó a temblar. Efectivamente. La razón de su miedo era nada más y nada menos el que sus hijos repitieran su historia, pero por alguna razón al final de su sueño lo sintió como algo que ella le diría a Usui, no algo que su hijo le reclamaría. Misaki, con miedo volvió a dormir pero no duró mucho porque el sonido de celular la despertó. Gimió de cansancio y tomó el celular de mala gana.

-Un mensaje de Usui-susurró Misaki, abrió el mensaje.

"Espero que ya este despierta, Ayuzawa en 3 horas es la boda y Aoi-Chan no tarda en ir a su casa. Iba a ir pero Aoi me regañó y me dijo que era de mala suerte ver a la novia en vestido antes de la boda. Te estaré esperando el tiempo que necesites en el altar."

Enseguida que Misaki terminó de leer el mensaje su timbré sonó "Debe de ser Aoi-Chan"-pensó Misaki, se puso una bata porque estaba en pijama. No importaba mucho si salía en pijama o en ropa interior porque era Aoi, pero aún así se puso una bata de botones en caso de que le fuera a hacer un peinado. Fue y se encontró con Aoi, quien estaba más alto. Para la perspectiva de Misaki, se veía igual. Solo en la estatura había cambiado porque ya casi rebasaba a Misaki.

-Aoi-Chan-dijo Misaki, desde el día anterior lo había buscado para hablar con él pero solo encontró con la gerente, que aunque también la ayudo por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba hablar con el más que nadie.

-¡Dios mío, Misa!-exclamó Aoi dejando una caja en donde tenía sus cosas-¡En que fachas andas! ¡Ya vas a ser casada, al menos esfuérzate en ser linda!

Como pensaba Misaki, no había cambiado nada excepto en la altura.

-Anda, siéntate-dijo Aoi tomando una silla que encontró como si estuviera en su propia casa, Misaki se sentó y Aoi se puso detrás de ella-¿Cómo quieres el peinado?

-No sé-dijo Misaki y Aoi la miro con indignación..después de unos segundos de silencio el chico golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Misaki por el cuello haciéndola caer de la silla mientras gritaba de esa forma que para todas era cómica pero el no intentaba ser gracioso con ese grito.

-¡Es tu boda intenta ser una dama por una vez en tu miserable vida!-le gritó.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo no saber que peinado quiero?- dijo Misaki reclamando miserablemente, Aoi tomó un respiró y la levantó para sentarla en la silla una vez más y ponerle un espejo enfrente de su rostro.

-Obsérvate ahora-dijo Aoi ignorando la pregunta anterior de Misaki como si fuera una total perdida de tiempo siquiera escuchar la pregunta. Misaki se vio despeinada, con ojeras, pestañas caídas. Estaba hecha un desastre, nada ni nadie le quitaba lo bonita a Misaki pero sin duda alguna daba mala impresión debido a su apariencia ahora mismo-No te podrás ver hasta que termine, me gusta causar intriga

Aoi quitó bruscamente el espejo de las manos de Misaki y lo guardó en una caja que dejó abierta. Esa caja tenía maquillaje, diseños, tijeras, peines ¡Todo lo que Ayuzawa acostumbraba a evitar!

-Aquí esta tu peor enemigo-bromeó Aoi mientras agarraba un peine y una enchinadota, uno en cada mano…Aoi primero la peinó pero su pelo estaba tan enredado y Misaki era tan inexperta que su cabeza su cabeza se inclinaba exageradamente por todos los lados a los que Aoi la peinaba-¡Quédate quieta, dios mío!-dijo Aoi poniendo la cabeza de Misaki en su lugar de una forma que hasta a la misma Misaki le dolió tanto que gimió. Misaki lo miró con rabia, jamás se había sentido más domable en toda su vida, si, domable.

-¿Cómo es que soportas hacer esto todos los días?-exclamó Misaki seguido de un gemido algo exagerado y Aoi rió complacido por que de una u otra forma, Misaki se estaba dejando embellecer por Aoi, totalmente.

-Hay ilusa-dijo Aoi con tono arrogante y Misaki lo volvió a mirar con rabia-¡Mi cabello es muy corto, por algo tengo mi hermosa peluca!-dijo Aoi, no mentía "Algún día, Aoi, algún día…" Pensó Misaki en una alucinación de ella enchinándole el cabello a Aoi con mirada macabra y Aoi llorando cómicamente mientras decía "¡Ya no más por favor!" pero su fantasía no duro mucho porque Aoi podía adivinar lo que se imaginaba, así que le dio el último fuerte jalón con el peine. Misaki suspiró cuando Aoi alejó el peine de su cabeza para regresarlo a su caja. Pero la tranquilidad de Misaki no duró mucho cuando Aoi sacó la enchinadota y tomó un mechón de cabello de Misaki y comenzó a hacer lo suyo. A Misaki ya no le dolía tanto y creía que era el momento perfecto para platicar con el.

-Aoi-dijo Misaki y el chico la miró haciéndole saber que tenía toda su atención en varios aspectos-¿Tu amas a alguien?-preguntó Misaki y Aoi se sonrojó y Misaki sentía como la mano que le estaba enchinando el mechón de pelo temblaba, tal vez jamás debió de haber preguntado eso. Pero ya se había hecho, y aún faltaba más.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-dijo Aoi entre dientes con un sonrojo que pareciera que se llenó de pintura la cara, Misaki lo miró dejándole entender que en verdad necesitaba que le respondiera todo lo que necesitaba, Aoi captó el mensaje y su sonrojo se quedó en solo un leve sonrojo de mejillas y nariz-Si, lo estoy

-Y…¿No tienes miedo de que ese alguien se desvanezca un día?-preguntó Misaki con una sonrisa melancólica, la conversación se había vuelto totalmente seria, Aoi soltó un mechón de Misaki y se fue con otro, el chico suspiró como si estuviera triste de hablar de ello.

-No soy el más conveniente para hablar de este tema-dijo Aoi desviando la mirada, mirando a la ventana, como si estuviera imaginando o como si recordara el pasado, Misaki bajó la mirada porque sentía como si hubiera tocado un tema muy intimo para Aoi y se sentía como cucaracha-Pero… Siempre pido que en donde quiera que este, que siga siendo la mujer de la que me enamoré a pesar de todas las estupideces que haga la gente…como solía hacer conmigo-Aoi se veía bastante triste, pero Misaki estaba comenzando a entender todo. No tenía idea de cual era la historia de Aoi pero lo que dijo hizo que Misaki pensara en muchas cosas. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Aoi había terminado todo lo de su cabello, Aoi sonrió como si le gustara lo que viera-OH si, ahora solo queda el maquillaje y dos horas para la boda.

Aoi acercó un rimel negro a el ojo de Misaki y ella comenzó a parpadear sin cesar.

-¡Deja de parpadear a menos que te quieras parecer Honoka recién levantada!-exclamó y Misaki estalló en risas, pero dejó su ojo quieto mientras aplicaba el rimel en sus pestañas.

-¿Porqué la odias tanto?-preguntó Misaki entre risas

-¡Porque da miedo!-dijo y Misaki siguió riendo, definitivamente, Aoi era su mejor amigo y siempre lo ha sido a pesar de que son totalmente opuestos. Terminó con el rimel-Oye, Usui es un gran chico jamás haría lo que el idiota de tu padre ¿OK? El te ama y siempre lo hará.-dijo y Misaki sonrió, era imposible no saber que todas esas preguntas incómodas fueron por Usui, Aoi maquillaba muy rápido de tanta práctica que tenía con la gente así que terminó de maquillarla y le dio la vuelta poniendo sus brazos en ambos de sus hombros con mirada decidida-¡Así que vas a salir allá y vas a casarte con el hombre que amas o me dejo de llamar Aoi!-Misaki asintió tierna y Aoi le acercó el espejo una vez más para que se mirara. Misaki estaba asombrada por ver lo que estaba viendo. Era ella con chinos por todas partes, sus pestañas se veían enormes y el lápiz delineador hacía que sus ojos se aclararán, la sombra de los ojos era de un morado oscuro, sus mejillas rosa claro y sus labios tenían un rojo intenso. Sin duda alguna se veía hermosa.

-Dios mío-dijo Misaki y Aoi sonrió arrogante

-¿Pues que esperabas? Gracias a mi mucha gente se quedara ciega esta noche-dijo y Misaki rió-Ahora solo queda..el vestido

-Adivino-dijo Misaki, ahora todo tenía sentido. Se suponía que ella tenía que elegir el vestido pero su madre le dijo que ya no se preocupara de ello, que ya tenía todo bajo control-Lo hiciste tu, eso explica muchas cosas

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dijo el chico en tono de sarcasmo-Ten tu vestido-dijo mostrándole un vestido blanco con una rosa enorme en el hombro izquierdo y simulaba estar arrugado, llegaba justo a la rodilla y era de un solo tirante y ese tirante era ancho, en la otra mano, el pelinegro tenía unos guantes que llegaban hasta 5 centímetros arriba de el codo-No es largo, quise ser original es decir ¡Todos los vestidos de novia son largos! Que aburrido ¿No?

Misaki lo abrazó y tomó el vestido.

-Gracias Aoi-Chan este día será el más feliz de mi vida-dijo Misaki y el se sintió orgulloso, solo le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y la empujó levemente haciendo que ella se fuera a poner el vestido, una vez que Misaki entró, se puso el vestido y los guantes, salió y Aoi le hizo rápido una pequeña media coleta y le puso unos zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros.

-Vamos-dijo Aoi-ya los hiciste esperar un buen rato, ya fue hace 30 minutos que debiste de haber estado allá, en lo que llegamos da 20 minutos-Misaki se espantó y mientras intentaba correr hacia el auto se tropezaba y caía, Aoi se burló de ella y luego la ayudó a levantarse. Se metieron a un mercedes-Benz blanco, claro, Usui estaba lleno de dinero. Se metieron y un chofer misterioso los llevó a la boda en donde ella no tenía idea de donde era. Llegaron a una iglesia enorme y ella entró cojeando por los tacones. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Usui al otro extremo de la iglesia con un smoking negro y una corbata morada. Estaba bien peinado y fue el único que se percató de que Misaki había abierto la puerta. Vio como se cerraba la puerta de nuevo y volteó a ver a su derecha en donde estaba el misterioso chofer, el que se quitó la mascara negra y su sombrero, era su pelirrojo favorito, Hinata Shintani.

-Shintani-dijo y lo abrazó con ternura-¿No deberías estar adentro?

-No-dijo y la separó poniendo su brazo en disposición para que ella tomara de el, ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos, tomó de su brazo y dejaron que Aoi pasara para ver todo desde adentro. Misaki escuchó a Aoi gritar "Ya viene la novia" y abrieron las puertas. Hinata la iba a entregar al altar. La iglesia estaba muy larga-¿Sabes? Tengo un significado muy distinto a esto de entregarte al altar, te entrego a Usui…Es como aceptar mi derrota y dolía. Pero cuando te vi supe que este día era tu día y no podía intervenir, planeaba oponerme pero…No podría hacerte eso.

-Esta bien, Hinata-dijo Misaki "Cuando vi a Usui esperándome pacientemente en el altar, seguí sintiendo miedo. Pero el siempre me ha estado esperando, ha hecho tantas cosas por mi y no se como pagárselo…él me ve de una forma tan especial, más especial en este día. Sus ojos tienen un brillo especial al verme. Lo amo. Y porque lo amo, se que el jamás me abandonaría, y si lo hace, estoy segura de que al menos pude amar. Volver a amar a un hombre ¡Y que hombre!" pensó orgullosa Misaki mientras abrazaba a Hinata antes de entregarla. Y Sakura, que había jugado el papel de la niña de las flores a pesar de ya ser grande, se sentó enseguida.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en este día tan especial?-preguntó el padre y Hinata hizo una reverencia leve

-Yo lo hago-dijo Hinata y volteó a ver a Usui- Yo te entrego a esta maravillosa mujer, Usui Takumi. Para que la protejas y la ames para toda la vida. Porque si no lo haces, recuerda que hay muchas personas allá afuera y aquí adentro que quisieran estar en tu lugar ahora mismo. Usui Takumi, te deseó lo mejor-Hinata se fue y Misaki avanzó para quedarse a lado de Usui, como siempre había hecho.

-Seguro ya te lo dijeron-susurró Usui al tomar de la mano a Misaki-Pero, te ves hermosa. Más de lo usual

-Gracias-susurró Misaki sonrojada y el padre comenzó a hablar.

La misa se pasó muy rápido en la mente de Misaki, pero fue tan rápido hasta que pasó lo que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace mucho. No se habían visto por mes y medio y eso era demasiado par ambos, llegó la hora de decir los votos.

-Ayuzawa Misaki-dijo Usui tomándole ambas manos mirándola como si fuera el ultimo diamante en la tierra- Cuando te conocí la verdad, me asustabas-dijo y todos en la iglesia se rieron incluyendo a Misaki-Pero luego cuando te caché en el Maid-Latte pensé que eras una depravada sexual-dijo y todos volvieron a reír, pero esta vez Misaki pensó que tal vez su discurso no sería muy lindo que digamos-Pero luego me contaste porque estabas ahí y quise saber más de ti, comencé a preguntarle a todo mundo que me dijeran todo lo que pudieran sobre ti. Y después de todo esto lo que pensaba era "Esta mujer es interesante y voy a hacerla sonreír, porque es un gran reto" Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había enamorado de ti. No se cuando pasó, cuando me dí cuenta no podía pasar un segundo sin pensar en ti y usaba cualquier pretexto para trabajar en la cocina y asegurarme de que ningún hombre se pasara de lanza a pesar de que era tu trabajo. Decías que como es que podías pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ti y tengo dos repuestas para ello….una, dime que si y dos…Se mi Maid personal hasta que nos dure la vida. Porque recuerda que yo te amaré cuanto quieras, te protegeré cuanto quieras porque yo soy tu Takumi-dijo Usui y todos dijeron "Awwwww" Misaki lo besó en la mejilla.

-Usui Takumi-dijo ella sin soltarle las manos y mirándolo tiernamente-Yo siempre pensé que eras un alienígena pervertido del espacio exterior-dijo y todos rieron porque Misaki le estaba devolviendo lo que le había dicho-Y creo que eso es algo que jamás dejare de pensar. Pero…Lo que ni tu sabes, es que siempre dije eso porque eras demasiado lindo para ser de este planeta. Todas esas frases que me decías eran cosas que simplemente ningún hombre me había dicho y mi reacción era simplemente alejarte porque simplemente me asustaba el hecho de que hicieras eso porque no sabía exactamente que era lo que querías, y cuando me dijiste la primera vez que me querías tenía miedo porque no quería entrar en ninguna relación honestamente, pensaba estar soltera para toda mi vida pero aquí estoy y me soy cuenta de que sigo teniendo miedo hasta la fecha y estuve hablando con las personas que creí que me ayudarían. Y me ayudaron. Pero el miedo jamás desapareció así que quiero que sepas que dejo todo lo que tengo en tus manos, si tu decides tomar todo eso e irte un día, no miento, te tendré rencor…pero ¿A quién engaño? Siempre te amaré no importa que pase y…Nunca creí que diría esto pero…Acepto ser tu Maid personal y decirte que si-Se abrazaron y todos aplaudieron conmovidos, Misaki al separarse se cayó por los tacones y todos se rieron "Este día no podía ser perfecto" pensó Misaki y Usui la ayudó a levantarse riéndose.

-Traigan los anillos-dijo el padre y para su sorpresa, Gerard le entregó el anillo a Misaki para que se lo diera a Usui. A Usui le entregó los anillos Aoi y Misaki observó el anillo de Usui, era sencillo pero bonito. Era color plata y tenía escrito en letra cursiva "Dueña: Misaki" y la hizo suspirar y sonrojarse.

-Te entrego este anillo-dijo Usui tomándole las manos una vez más-En símbolo de mi amor y eterna fidelidad-le puso el anillo en el dedo de Misaki.

-Te entrego este anillo-dijo Misaki con una sonrisa en el rostro-en símbolo de mi amor y eterna fidelidad

-Ahora los declaró Marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote y estaba a punto de decir lo que ellos habían estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo-Puede besar a la novia-Usui suspiró relajado y tomó a Misaki de la cintura y la besó mientras Misaki lo abrazaba del cuello. Y todos aplaudían y ellos sentían flashes, mientras se besaban Aoi corría sigilosamente hasta detrás del beso para darle su ramo de flores a Misaki, porque se le había olvidado tenerlo durante toda la boda, eran de sus flores favoritas. Los narcisos, se siguieron besando hasta que Usui la cargó hasta afuera de la iglesia, la bajó para que aventara el ramo el cual Sakura atrapó y celebraba mientras Shizune sonreía al ver al par. Usui volvió a cargar a Misaki para dirigirse a la celebración de la boda en un carruaje, se besaron una vez más y Misaki, sonrojada observó la ventana hasta llegar a su destino. El lugar en donde festejarían su unión era un jardín de flores en las que pusieron mesas elegantes y un techo de cristal, había cristalitos colgados como si fueran muérdagos en navidad, había un corazón grande de color rosa pastel que decía "Recién casados, por siempre amados" lo cual hizo que Misaki sintiera tanta ternura. Todo estaba hermoso, había flores por doquier pero al mismo tiempo era elegante, era naturalmente elegante ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sus preguntas acabaron en cuanto Usui le besó la mano para bajarse y abrirle la puerta del otro lado, entonces vio que algo estaba escrito en su anillo. Cuando bajó del carruaje, estaban tomándose las fotos de boda mientras llegaban los invitados, en una pose tenía que parecer que se estaban a punto de besar y Misaki logró leer una palabra "i will (Yo seré)" pero enseguida tenían que posar de otra forma y otra forma y al final de la sesión no pudo ver más, porque Usui la tomó de la mano hasta el banquete y jamás soltó su mano izquierda durante toda la cena. Cuando llegó el momento de que bailarán logró ver otra palabra y decía "forever (Siempre)" pero el baile terminó y Usui la besó, porque ella ya era orgullosamente suya. Después, cuando nadie estaba ahí para interrumpirla, volteó a ver a su anillo y logró leer otra palabra y decía "be (seré)" pero Takumi regresó del baño y no le soltó la mano y a Misaki le daba mucha pena pedirle que la soltara en esa noche tan especial. Pasó toda la fiesta, la cual estuvo muy linda porque hubo violinistas y cocinaron cosas que cocinaba Usui en el Maid-Latte (¡Muy rico!) entonces llegaron a su nueva casa, la cual era una lujosa casa que por fuera solo parecía una mansión, pero si entrabas parecía que estuvieras en el lobby de un hotel de lujo. Las paredes eran de color rojo carmesí, los muebles eran color dorado-marrón igual que las escaleras para llegar a los otros 3 pisos. Lo más extraño es que era exactamente la casa con la que había soñado Misaki en la que estaban, después de darle un dulce beso de buenas noches Usui estaba a punto de llevarla a su habitación.

-Espera-dijo Misaki y Usui paró para no subir el tercer escalón-quiero quedarme a inspeccionar un poco más-dijo Misaki y Usui sonrió dulcemente.

-Entiendo-dijo Usui mientras le soltaba la mano lentamente, subió y Misaki se sentó en las escaleras y dio una mirada a su anillo y pudo leer la ultima palabra, la cual la hizo sollozar de alegría "Este hombre no es como mi papá" aseguró Misaki en su mente.

-¿Ya vienes?-preguntó impacientemente Takumi y Misaki sonrió victoriosa.

-Ya voy-dijo Misaki mientras besaba su anillo y subía con su amado a su nueva habitación.

"I will forever be proudly yours (Yo seré por siempre orgullosamente tuyo)" leyó una vez más y abrazó su mano izquierda contra su pecho, sabía que había hecho la decisión correcta al casarse con Usui Takumi, ahora sabía más que nunca que jamás se separaría de su lado, esto era el comienzo de su nueva vida, en la que Misaki Ayuzawa ya no era Ayuzawa, era una Usui. "Orgullosamente Usui" pensó Misaki, dio un suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Dispuesta a correr los riesgos que tomará en esta nueva vida en la que al inicio, no ansiaba tanto estar.

**FIN**

**-leer por favor-**

**Les gustó? ^^ si es que les gustó necesito su ayuda. Verán en el transcurso de hacer este fanfic me inspiré en muchas cosas y necesito su ayuda, este fanfic dice estar incompleto pero eso depende de ustedes. Necesito que ustedes comenten que quieren que haga:**

**-La historia de amor de Aoi (Ya la tengo hecha..en mi mente)**

**-La versión de la boda de inserte personaje aquí (hechas también)**

**-¿Qué fue de inserte personaje aquí? (Incompleto con algunos, pero más o menos hecho)**

**-años después de haberse casado (Hecho! Muestro como es la vida de Usui y Misaki casados)**

**Y pues eso es todo, puedo hacer todos si lo desean :D ha ha pero tienen que darme un orden :) ¿primero cual quieren que haga?**

**¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

**Gracias, ¡los quiero! Gracias por leer este fanfic y recuerda que si te gustó tienes que decirme que cosa quieres que haga primero de las opciones de arriba. ¡Hasta pronto! :) **


	2. Aoi, el amor que da insomnio

**There i was again tonight (estaba yo esa noche)**

**Forcing laughter (forzando risas)**

**Faking smiles (fingiendo sonrisas)**

**Same old tired lonely place (en el mismo viejo y solo lugar)**

La escuela había sido un gran obstáculo para que Aoi pudiera ver a Misaki, a la gerente o incluso a la chica que le cae tan mal: Honoka. Ahora estaba en su ultimo año de preparatoria, era el primer día y la maestra de Historia aún no se presentaba, por lo que el salón de clases era un desorden con respecto a los alumnos, porque unos estaban parados, otros estaban rayando en el pizarrón y otros estaban presumiendo a los que no salieron de vacaciones como les fue y que compraron. Aoi estaba sentado en su banca dibujando, de vez en cuando le decían chistes sin sentido pero el solo fingía que le daban risa cuando los encontraba sumamente patéticos, el problema de Aoi era que era demasiado maduro para su edad y por ello era muy difícil que la gente suela juntarse con el, ya que primero se van por la gente que los hace reír y no por la gente que en verdad son de confiar. Lo peor de ese salón de clases es que detrás de Aoi se sentaban los chicos que molestan a Aoi, eran los típicos chicos que creen que les van a dar todo con solo chasquear los dedos, empezaron a darle contra Aoi porque el primer día de secundaría, Aoi estaba dibujando un diseño de un vestido por que estaba aburrido. Ellos llegaron y para lucirse le tiraron la libreta por las escalera y cayó en el primer piso. Los chicos se habían reído y todos observaban a Aoi porque era el nuevo de ahí.

-flashback-

-Me huele a maricón-recordó Aoi que había dicho Bryce, uno de ellos que es un chico moreno y fuerte. Todos rieron y Aoi los miró como si les tuviera lastima.

-¿Qué ves?-dijo amenazadoramente el acompañante de Bryce llamado Hiroshi. Aoi dio un suspiro y se levanto, todas las miradas en ese momento estaban puestas en Aoi.

-Con razón, ami también me olía a eso-dijo y todos rieron pensando que Aoi era gay y acababa de admitirlo-¿O no Bryce? ¿Hiroshi? ¿acaso me equivoco? Recién llegué y estaba casi seguro que ustedes dos eran una pareja gay, o ¿es que lo que vi anoche en la ventana del cuarto de Bryce fue solo un malentendido? ¿A Hiroshi solo se le cayó el jabón?-dijo Aoi y todos rieron pero ahora se estaban burlando de Bryce y Hiroshi. Desde ese día ellos se la traen contra Aoi y Aoi es popular entre las chicas, las chicas lo quieren más cuando les dice que se visten feo o cosas por el estilo, lo cual es muy raro para el.

-fin de flasback-

-Escuché que iba a entrar una chica nueva-dijo Hiroshi dirigiéndose a Bryce con un tono de emoción inexplicable, más que nada con el tono de pervertido que siempre ha tenido-Espero y este buena, o al menos que sea linda ¡Todas las chicas aquí no tienen nada en especial!-dijo mientras una chica que estaba a lado de ambos sentían como su orgullo era herido. "Idiota" pensó Aoi, dio un suspiro "¿Por qué siempre hago esto". Dijo, volteó a ver a la chica que en ese momento tenía el autoestima tan baja como era posible. La chica le correspondió la mirada preguntándose en que estaría pensando Aoi. El pelinegro le guiñó el ojo sonriendo a pesar de que no sentía nada por ella, la chica quedó sorprendida y cuando Aoi supuestamente no la veía, ella sonrió, Aoi siempre ha pensado que todas las mujeres son hermosas a su manera, y no deberían sentir lo contrario, sin duda alguna había unas más que otras. Sin embargo, si crítica mucho la forma de vestir.

-Si-dijo Hiroshi con mirada perversa-Estoy ansioso por verla-dijo y Aoi miró hacia el vacío perdido en sus pensamientos. LA verdad no le importaba mucho eso de la chica nueva ¿Por qué? Porque el estaba ahí para estudiar, y no para ligar chicas.

La puerta se abrió y todos corrieron a sus lugares, a todos les dio tiempo de llegar a sus lugares a excepción de un presumido que se quiso lucir saltando la mesa de una compañera, y aunque lo logró, la maestra lo vio y lo señaló con el dedo índice.

-Señor Kishimoto-dijo la maestra con voz intimidante-salga ahora mismo de mi clase, por desgracia no puedo hacer más, pero para mañana quiero que me traiga todas las actividades escolares de hoy, si no trae la tarea correctamente en todo, tendrá 2 puntos menos-El chico salió del salón de clases y miro con los ojos bien abiertos a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se quedó petrificado hasta que la maestra lo empujó y después de dejar entrar a la chica nueva, cerró la puerta y todos vieron a la chica. Era una chica de pelo largo, lacio, rojo y muy despeinado. Tenía unos lentes azul marino que estaban tan grandes como los que tienes que usar para ver el cine en 3D, sus ojos no están tan grandes ni tan pequeños, por lo que los lentes no se le veían tan bien. Su color de ojos era azul y estaba muy alta para su edad. A la vista de todos, se podría decir que cruelmente solo la describían con una palabra.

-Fea-dijo Bryce y Hiroshi asintió decepcionado.

**Walls of insencirity (Paredes de deshonestidad)**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy (ojos distraídos y vagancia)**

**Vanished when i saw your face (desaparecí en cuanto vi tu rostro)**

Pero a pesar de que todo lo que estaban pensando era que era una nerd fea, Aoi no le creía nada de eso, había visto muchas modelos que fracasaban en intentar ser feas a pesar de que eran muy bonitas, y aunque todo mundo le creía Aoi no le creía nada, sentía que este era uno de esos casos, porque aunque intente parecer torpe en sus movimientos, se ve bastante exagerado para ser en verdad pasos toscos. La pregunta era ¿Porqué fingir ser fea?

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Mayumi-dijo con voz nasal, falsa a la perspectiva de Aoi-Espero poder conocerlos a todos-todos comenzaron a hablar a sus espaldas, las mujeres la viboreaban y se reían de ella mientras que los hombres hablaban entre si de cuan decepcionado estaban, Aoi se quedó callado, cada que ella lograba escuchar algo malo hacia su persona parecía aliviada, lo que hacía que Aoi se preguntara ¿Quién rayos en este mundo prefiere ser fea que bonita? ¿Por qué quiere que todo mundo la discrimine? ¡Por que obviamente eso era lo que iban a hacer después de verla! Aoi jamás había conocido a alguien que no le gustara tener belleza. A Aoi le dolía la cabeza de dar tantas vueltas, hasta llegó a pensar que se creía que estaba tan fea y intentó parecer menos fea, lo cual sería el ultimo recurso.

-¡Silencio!-dijo la más estricta maestra en toda la escuela- ¿Algún lugar disponible para la señorita Mayumi?-preguntó la maestra y uno de los payasos de la clase, quien era uno de los pocos que tenían silla disponible, puso sus pies en la silla de a lado para que no sugiriera la de el. Los que tenían asiento disponible, a excepción de mi, lo imitaron, todos rieron y no se veía expresión en la cara de Mayumi. Aoi no soportó que se burlaran tanto de alguien, el no soportaba a la gente que hacía sentir como cucaracha a otras personas, todos seguían riendo y antes de que la maestra dijera algo Aoi se paró.

-¡Basta!-gritó Aoi con rabia en los ojos y Mayumi lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza de que no fuera como los otros. Todos se quedaron callados y observaron a Aoi como si acabara de decir algo muy erróneo, todos lo miraban con los ojos y boca abierta -¡Mi asiento de a lado esta disponible!-dijo lanzando una mirada de furia a todos los que pusieron sus pies en su asiento de a lado. La maestra se quedó sin habla y Aoi se sentó esperando a que Mayumi se sentara con el. La maestra le hizo señal a Mayumi de que se sentara con Aoi.

**All i Could say is it was enchanting to meet you (Lo único que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte)**

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" (Tus ojos susurrarón "¿Nos conocemos?")**

**Across the room your siloutte (Del otro lado del salón tu silueta)**

**Start make its way to me (Empieza a hacer su camino hasta mi)**

La obediente chica, se sentó a lado de Aoi. La clase inició y todos estaban prestando atención.

-Psst-le susurró Mayumi a Aoi-oye-seguía susurrando y Aoi la volteó a ver-¿Cómo te llamas?-"Esta chica debe de aprender a fingir ser una nerd" pensó Aoi, dio un suspiro.

-Aoi-le susurró orgulloso-Pero todos me dicen "Tu"-dijo haciendo una broma-realidad que funcionó porque la chica se rió y el sonrió victorioso, jamás le había causado tanto placer que una persona se riera con el. "Es muy lindo tener a alguien que no se burle de ti y que no este obsesionada contigo" pensó inocentemente Aoi.

-Señor Aoi, Señorita Mayumi-dijo la maestra llamándoles la atención y ambos voltearon a verla a los ojos-¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

-No maestra-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y la maestra asintió para si. Aoi no quería terminar así una conversación que se había tornado tan agradable. Pero, no había más que hacer. Aoi prestó total atención a la clase hasta que sintió como una libreta empujaba ligeramente su brazo en señal de que viera la libreta, este la vio. "¿La maestra es siempre así?" decía con la letra redonda y con pluma negra. Aoi soltó una risita que no pudo contener. "Si, depende de cuanto se peleó con su estilista en la mañana" le explicó por escrito en su libreta enseñándosela

**the playful conversation starts, (la divertida conversación empieza) **

**counter all your quick remarks (Contra todos tus rápidos comentarios)**

**like passing notes in secrecy (Como pasarse notas en secreto)**

Se pasaron la libreta con la conversación durante toda la clase, la cual duraba 1 hora. Aoi no era el tipo de chico malo o rebelde pero esta chica definitivamente lo era, Aoi no se atrevió a tocar el tema de su falsa personalidad porque no quería arruinar una conversación tan agradable. La chica podría ser fea por fuera, pero era una encantadora persona por dentro. A pesar de que es muy inteligente, pasa notas en clase y a pesar de ello siempre saca 10 en los exámenes.

-Oye, ¿aquí hacen un baile de bienvenida?-escribió la chica en la blanca libreta de líneas azules. Aoi la leyó y escribió su respuesta.

-Si. Es en 4 días-respondió el pelinegro mediante la libreta en la que ya se habían gastado 2 páginas e iban por la tercera. El timbre sonó anunciando el descanso. Todos se pararon y se dirigieron afuera de la clase para comer. Aoi y Mayumi se sentaron juntos. Todos los veían raro. La situación escolar de Aoi no podía ser exactamente clasificada, las chicas lo idolatraban lo cual lo hacía en cierto modo popular. Pero los chicos lo molestaban y nadie lo ayudaba, ni siquiera sus fans. En cambio, Mayumi ya tenía la palabra "Nerd" marcada por todos. Así que de una u otra forma, era raro ver que se llevaran tan bien.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Mayumi señalando una libreta azul que sobresalía de la mochila de Aoi, Aoi la miró y la metió a fondo de su mochila con miedo de que se la rompieran o tiraran otra vez.

-Solo dibujos-dijo Aoi asegurándose de que los bravucones no estuvieran cerca-Y cosas privadas-dijo y Mayumi sonrió, Mayumi sabía que era un tema que a Aoi no le gustaba tocar en la área escolar, así que decidió preguntarle luego. Llevaron una agradable conversación hasta que Bryce y Hiroshi hicieron su parada tomando la mochila de Aoi y agarrando su libreta azul.

-¡Sigues trayendo esta basura a la escuela!-gritó Bryce y Aoi enfureció-¡Me sorprende tu valentía! Si yo fuera tu, por mi bien la habría dejado en casa-dijo Y Hiroshi asintió.

-Si-dijo Aoi levantándose y mirándolos fijamente-pero la diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo no te tengo miedo-dijo y todos los que presenciaban la escena, a excepción de Mayumi, hicieron en coro "uuuuuuuuh". Bryce levantó a Aoi con el puño cerrado y Aoi no se movió, después Hiroshi tomó a Aoi de los brazos para que no hiciera nada, Aoi no se movió, ni hizo esfuerzo alguno por esquivar el golpe que venía a continuación. Aoi miró sin importancia como el fuerte puño de Bryce tomaba vuelo y se acercaba rápidamente, entonces vio como el puño paraba en frente de su cara y no se movía, escuchó un golpe fuerte y vio como Bryce caía al suelo con la mejilla roja y Hiroshi soltaba a Aoi para levantar a Bryce. Mayumi había golpeado a Bryce, y lo había hecho bastante fuerte.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-exclamó con voz infantil y tierna la pequeña Mayumi

**And it was enchanting to meet you (Y fue encantador conocerte)**

**All i Could say is i was enchanted to meet you (Todo lo que puedo decir es que estaba encantado de conocerte)**

Aoi se quedó paralizado "¿Qué es este sentimiento?" pensó Aoi al ver a la única mujer que haya podido defenderlo sin perder la gracia, más bien que haya tenido si quiera la intención de defenderlo. Eso era algo nuevo en la vida de Aoi y le estaba gustando, pero no podía dejar que una mujer lo defendiera, solo sonrió y el timbre sonó, dejando claro que ya había acabado la hora de el descanso. Durante todo el periodo de las clases nadie se atrevió a tocar a Aoi, y mucho menos a Mayumi. Aoi no se estaba aprovechando de Mayumi, ni mucho menos, pero Aoi no podía negar que era un sentimiento satisfactorio al ver que alguien se preocupara tanto por el al grado de defenderlo de los más rudos de toda la escuela ¡Y encima ganarles sin perder la gracia! Su forma de pelear era extraña, era como ver una danza elegante pero poderosa, era tan extraño que era atractivo, al menos a la vista de Aoi lo era. De regreso a casa, Aoi y Mayumi decidieron caminar juntos, hasta el punto de dejar a Mayumi en su casa.

-No debiste haberme protegido-dijo Aoi, hasta a el le dolía decir eso, pero muy dentro de el sabía que era verdad.

-¿Porqué?-dijo Mayumi-Soy fuerte, yo quise protegerte, nada ni nadie me obligó-era cierto, era fuerte, pero había una razón por el momento desconocida por Aoi que tenía miedo que algo malo le pasará por culpa de el, pero ese miedo desapareció cuando recordó el golpe. Ese golpe era tan fuerte que logró en 3 segundos lo que Aoi no había logrado en 3 años: ahuyentarlos. La razón por la que Aoi ya no hacía nada por defenderse era porque a su opinión no tenía caso alguno.

-¿Has entrenado artes marciales o algo por el estilo?-preguntó Aoi

-No-ella dijo sin preocupación, lamiendo su helado de fresa-Pero hubo un tiempo en el que bailé ballet-dijo ella, apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza, como si no le hiciera gracia

-¿Qué tiene que ver uno con el otro?-dijo Aoi extrañado y ella sonrió, como si ya sabía que le iba a preguntar eso.

-Es una larga historia-dijo ella, sonriendo melancólicamente

-Me gustaría oírla-dijo Aoi, Mayumi dio un suspiro, estaba nerviosa porque jamás le había contado a nadie sobre eso, pero "Con personas como Aoi, supongo que no hay porque no decirle" pensó Mayumi.

-Cuando tenía 10 años-comenzó a contar Mayumi-mi padre decidió meterme a un concurso de ballet.

-Flashback de Mayumi-

-Mayumi-había dicho en ese momento el papá de Mayumi, mirando a los ojos azules de su hija-Te meteré a clases de Ballet

-Pero papá-dijo la pequeña- a mi no me gusta el ballet

-He dicho que te meteré a practicar ballet-dijo con mirada amenazadora y Mayumi asintió triste.

Mayumi había sido una chica con mala suerte, su madre había muerto cuando tenía 8 años y desde ese momento, gracias al gran parecido que tiene con su madre, su padre simplemente decidió que debía de crecer para ser como su madre, claro que el papá aún no se daba cuenta de porque obligaba a su hija a hacer tantas cosas. La mamá de Mayumi llamada Tomoko, había muerto de una caída al momento de hacer un paso de ballet, el problema no fue que se había caído, si no que su entrenador la ponía a entrenar en lugares peligrosos para que se motivara y en una de esas fue su fin. Mayumi siempre había sido una chica fuerte, pero tanto era su orgullo que casi no llora en el funeral de su madre. Pero lo hizo, "Nadie más merecerá mis lagrimas" pensaba en ese momento Mayumi. Ahora que Mayumi estaba haciendo todo lo que había hecho su madre solo le faltaba una cosa: aprender a bailar ballet. El papá de Mayumi era un entrenador de karate y experto en pelea.

Meses pasaron y Mayumi no soportaba más la presión del ballet. Su maestra era muy estricta y esta obsesionada con hacer a las chicas aún más delgadas de lo que están. Se la pasaba diciéndole a Mayumi que estaba gorda igual que a las otras, la diferencia es que Mayumi no se ha drogado ni se volvió anoréxica, por lo que esto es aún más pesado para ella. Un día, Mayumi quería faltar al menos por un día a sus clases de ballet, ya que su papá la mandaba a las clases todos los días de la semana durante 3 largas horas.

-¿Qué haces niña?-dijo el papá observando que no traía puesto el uniforme de ballet

-Papá-comenzó a explicarse la pequeña pelirroja-Esto es mucha presión para mi. ¿Sabías que soy la única en mi salón que no fuma o toma droga para aguantar la presión? ¿Sabías que soy la única que no se ha vuelto anoréxica? Solo quiero faltar un día, aparte ya van varias veces que hago la tarea a las 12:00 de la noche porque no me da tiempo, quiero faltar hoy, tengo mucha tarea-explicó y su papá se puso furioso

-No aguantas nada-dijo el papá y ella apretó sus puños fuertemente-¡Yo entrenaba karate, era el más popular de mi escuela, salía con tu mamá, iba a la universidad y sacaba 10 en los exámenes sin necesidad de drogarme! ¿Y tú no puedes con una simple clase de ballet y una escuela barata?

-¡Yo no soy tu, papá!-gritó Mayumi parándose-¡Solo soy yo! ¡Mucho menos soy mi mamá y jamás lo seré, entiende!-Dijo y el papá se quedó paralizado cuando dijo "Mucho menos soy mi mamá" porque en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Solo había una condición que siempre ponía para que cosas como estas pararan.

-Dejarás de ir a ballet-explicó el papá y Mayumi quedó petrificada-Con una condición: Tienes que vencerme en una batalla sin usar ningún movimiento de karate-dijo y ella asintió.

**This night is sparkling don´t you let it go (Esta noche esta brillando, no se te ocurra desperdiciarla)**

**I´m wonder-struck (Estoy con mil preguntas en mi)**

Cuando Mayumi estaba a 2 meses de cumplir 11 años, decidió que estaba lista para derrotar a su papá. Pelearon por mucho tiempo y ninguno quería dar marcha atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta, en todo el tiempo de la pelea, Mayumi siempre estuvo con los pies de punta, y sus patadas tenían cierto ritmo melodioso, pero bastante potente: estaba usando el ballet a su modo. Cuando el papá se dio cuenta de eso, fue suficiente distracción como para que Mayumi le diera la patada que lo derribó finalmente. Su papá, en el piso, vio a su hija y pensó "Tenía razón". Se levantó y le hizo una reverencia (en Japón es una muestra de respeto)

-Estabas en lo cierto-dijo el papá y Mayumi lo miró extrañada-Tu mamá jamás me pudo vencer. Solo quería probarme a mi mismo que tu jamás serás como ella-dijo con ojos llorosos y Mayumi se quedó petrificada. Desde ese día, Mayumi se defiende mediante su técnica de pasos de ballet, y hasta la fecha nadie le ha ganado.

-Fin de flashback-

Aoi, después de escuchar esa historia no tuvo más que admirar a Mayumi. No podía decir nada, estaba asombrado por cuanto tiempo resistió, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y donde esta el ahora?-preguntó y ella suspiró

-En un lugar mejor-dijo y Aoi captó el mensaje-la tristeza lo condenó. Ahora esta con mi mamá-dijo y lo único que pudo pensar fue "Que mujer tan fuerte" y no sabía que decir o que sentir. Mayumi paró frente al edificio donde vivía Aoi. Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir que ese era su edificio. Mayumi habló.

-Aquí vivo-dijo y Aoi dio un grito ahogado-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo también vivo aquí-se explicó Aoi y ella abrió sus ojos como los ojos de un sapo, se quedaron callados un momento y luego ambos se dirigieron al elevador del edificio. Dentro del elevador hubo un silencio incómodo. Pero después, Aoi no resistió más y tomó de los hombros a la pelirroja y besó a Mayumi. Mayumi le correspondió el beso hasta que llegaron a el piso de Mayumi, tres personas los vieron raro entonces se separaron.

-Entonces….-dijo Mayumi sonrojada, Aoi estaba igualmente sonrojado-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo y Aoi asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós-dijo Aoi y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y se fue, la puerta del elevador se cerró y hubo un silencio incómodo para las 4 personas adentro. Aoi llegó a su piso y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

**Blushing all the way home (Sonrojándome todo el camino hacia mi casa)**

**I´ll spend forever wondering if you knew (Me durará por siempre preguntarme si tu sabías)**

**I was enchanted to meet you (Que estaba encantado de conocerte)**

Aoi, sonrojado, se fue corriendo a su departamento, tocándose los labios todo el tiempo, porque le hacían recordar su esencia. Mil de preguntas cruzaron por su mente. "¿Y si es incómodo para ella hablarme mañana?" "¿Qué tal si no le gusto el beso?" "¿Fue demasiado repentino?" "¿Habré sido su primer beso como ella fue el mío?".

Entrando a su departamento, recibió una llamada que le iba a amargar el día, solo que el no sabía. La llamada era de su papá.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó Aoi en el teléfono, sabía que era su papá, pero su papá no lo aceptaba por que le gustarán las cosas lindas.

-Aoi-dijo el papá completamente serio-¿Ves a la chica nueva?

-Si-tartamudeó y se volvió a sonrojar-¿Qué con ella?

-No importa que tan bonita sea-aclaró el papá, "Probablemente finja ser fea a escondidas" pensó Aoi-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.-Antes de que Aoi pudiera reclamar, el papá le soltó la sopa-Es millonaria, y tiene un prometido millonario también.

Cuando el papá de Aoi dijo eso, Aoi sintió como un cuchillo lo atravesaba lentamente, se volvió a tocar los labios y apretó su puño fuertemente.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas-dijo su papá-si llega a ser algo tuyo, entonces ambos moriremos-dijo y colgó el teléfono

Aoi golpeó fuertemente la cama, llorando fuertemente, jamás había llorado así. Se había enamorado demasiado rápido.

**The lingerine question kept me up (La famosa pregunta me dejó despierto)**

**2:00 a.m who do you love? (Dos de la mañana, ¿A quién amas?)**

**I wonder till' i´m wide awake (Sigo preguntándome hasta que estoy bien despierto) **

Aoi no podía dormir, estaba con los ojos rojos y eran las 3:00 de la mañana, escuchaba música lenta para que lo hiciera dormir pero todas las frases le recordaban a ella. Las lagrimas que había soltado estaban secas y brillosas en ambas mejillas. Quería saber quien era el chico con quien la comprometieron, ¿Porqué matarían a Aoi y a su padre si algo surge entre Mayumi y Aoi? ¿es tan grave el asunto? ¿O simplemente su papá ha exagerado bastante? ¿Cómo era Mayumi en realidad? Era tan raro y complicado pensar en eso que hasta le dolía la cabeza. ¡Había tantas posibilidades! Aoi quería ir al elevador, quería bajar los pisos que tuviera que bajar y quería decirle a Mayumi que le valía un pepino aguado que sucediera con el, mientras que pudieran ser algo, al menos amigos. Pero la pregunta que más hacía enfurecer a Aoi internamente fue "¿Y si esta enamorada de ese chico con el que esta comprometida?" le hacía pensar que iba a ser muy incomodo para ambos mañana el hablarse como siempre. Dieron las 7:00 de la mañana, Aoi no podía dormir y ya no iba a poder. Tenía que ir a la escuela.

Bajando el elevador, se encontró con Mayumi.

-Buenos días-dijo Mayumi entrando al elevador

-Buenos días-dijo Aoi y hubo un silencio incómodo durante todo el camino hasta el lobby, pero después Aoi se atrevió a vencer sus miedos-¿Vamos juntos a la escuela?-pregunto esforzándose por no sonrojarse. Cuando Mayumi vio que se sonrojó bajó la mirada triste. Pero después asintió alegremente. Mientras caminaban el silencio incómodo solo duro unos segundos.

-Aoi-dijo Mayumi y Aoi la volteó a ver nervioso por lo que le iba a decir-Podré engañar a los otros-explicó y Aoi no comprendía a que se refería-Pero no te puedo engañar a ti-dijo, se quitó los lentes, se paró derecha, se soltó su cola de caballo y dejó de entre abrir los ojos, tenía los ojos enormes. Se veía hermosa, demasiado hermosa y no tenía puesto nada de maquillaje. Aoi la miró un momento y ella parpadeó de nerviosismo-Finjo ser fea, por miedo a que descubran quien soy, si lo descubren, mi plan estaría arruinado.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó Aoi frunciendo el seño

-Casarme con alguien que no sea mi prometido-explicó seguido de un suspiro y ponerse "fea" de nuevo-Vamos a clases o nos mandarán reporte.

**Now i´m Pasing back and forth (ahora estoy paseando de un lugar a otro)**

**WIshing you were at my door (deseando que estuvieras en mi puerta)**

**I´d open up and you would say (Yo la abriría y tu dirías)**

"**Hey it was enchanting to meet you" (" Oye fue encantador conocerte")**

Hubo un silencio un momento, mientras caminaban, la diferencia es que este silencio no era tan incómodo, ambos iban pensando en sus cosas. Pero la que más se preguntaba Aoi era una en particular, y no iba a quedarse callado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo planeas eso?-preguntó el pelinegro mirando a Mayumi a los ojos, la curiosidad mataba a Aoi muy fácilmente y en este momento solo quería saber como planeaba casarse en un futuro sin ser descubierta, y porque no quería casarse con su prometido.

-Hay dos opciones-aclaró la chica y Aoi prestó atención-Una es que conozca alguien que en verdad me guste, hacernos novios y casarnos en un futuro escapando de mi padre y mi prometido, Thomas, La otra es que me escape y conozca a alguien y seamos felices, simplemente no me quiero casar con Thomas-dijo relajada, Aoi se preguntó cuanto tiempo le habrá tomado planear todo.

-¿Porqué no simplemente te cambiaste el look de otra manera?-preguntó Aoi intrigado-Es decir, ¿Porqué finges ser fea?-preguntó poniendo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras caminaba, este tema de alguna manera lo relajaba cada vez más debido a que sabía que a el no le gustaba la idea de que le gustara ese tal Thomas. Y también por el hecho de que sabía que podía ser su secreto, que se estaban haciendo cada vez más cercanos.

-Porque no quiero que la persona de la que me enamore solo me vea por mi físico- explicó con una mueca ligera-Antes me gustaba Thomas ¿sabes?-dijo y Aoi sintió como su estomago se revolvía-Y creía que el también, por eso estamos comprometidos, el problema es cuando me dí cuenta de que solo era un pervertido sin remedio, enfurecí y aquí estoy, planeando alguna forma de ser feliz.

-Pero ¿No crees que no estamos en edad de casarnos?-preguntó Aoi sonando como una mamá sobre protectora.

-En mi familia-dijo ella-es una tradición comprometerse a esta edad, No significa que nos casemos enseguida, si no que seremos fieles de ahí en adelante-pararon y vieron que la escuela estaba ya frente a ellos y que el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido. Ambos se encaminaron hasta el salón de clases. "Algún día espero ser yo el que le ofrezca esa fidelidad eterna y que ella lo acepté siendo mi esposa, ojala y algún día escuche lo que ahora quisiera que ella dijera. Quisiera que me dijera que siente lo mismo por mi que yo por ella" pensó Aoi entrando a su salón.

**This night is sparkling don´t you let it go (Esta noche esta brillando, no vayas a desperdiciarla)**

**I´m wonder-struck (Estoy con mil preguntas en mi)**

**Dancing around all alone (Bailando alrededor solo)**

La escuela había terminado, todo mundo a cada rato veían a Mayumi y a Aoi juntos, porque iban a la escuela juntos, en los descansos estaban juntos, y se iban a casa juntos. Era hora de cumplir esta última. Era un día antes de el baile iban de regreso a casa.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Mayumi-Tengo sed, iré a comprar un agua-dijo señalando la pequeña tienda que estaba junto afuera de la escuela.

-Te espero aquí entonces-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a comprar el agua. Pasaron 10 minutos y no volvía. Normalmente se tardaba unos 3 o 4 minutos. Aoi se empezó a preocupar y salió de la escuela, vio que ella no estaba en la tienda, cuando creyó que a lo mejor se tuvo que ir algo hizo que se preocupara mucho por ella. Vio una botella de agua tirada cerca de la esquina de la escuela, salió corriendo hacia atrás de la escuela y escuchó gritos femeninos, Aoi comenzó a preocuparse aún más y siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con una escena indeseada. Vio a Kishimoto jalando de los brazos a Mayumi, Mayumi después de todo seguía siendo una chica a pesar de su fuerza, en esta ocasión el payaso de la clase tenía ventaja.

-¡Suéltala si aprecias tu vida!-gritó Aoi dándole un golpe en la cara que hizo que se cayera, se iba a aventar para golpearlo en el piso pero Mayumi lo detuvo, era obvio lo que ese idiota trataba de hacer. Kishimoto no podía hablar, estaba atónito, solo salió corriendo. En cuanto salió corriendo Aoi sintió como si se relajara un poco y se llevó a Mayumi. Hubo un silencio incómodo de camino al hotel, pero justo antes de que Aoi doblara para entrar al hotel, Mayumi lo detuvo con la mano y Aoi volteó a ver su rostro.

-Esta vez quiero mostrarte un lugar-explicó la chica llevándolo de la mano corriendo por caminos que Aoi no tenía ni idea de que existieran. Corrieron mucho hasta llegar a un pequeño monte con pasto verde. Arriba de el podías ver toda la cuidad bañada por los naranjas rayos del sol. Se veía hermoso-¿Es hermoso, no lo crees?

En cuanto dijo eso, su mirada tuvo un brillo especial mientras admiraba el paisaje. Aoi la volteó a ver a ella.

-Si, lo es-dijo, refiriéndose a ella, entonces vio que la estaba observando y sonrió tiernamente.

-Todavía no me quito las cosas que me hacen ver fea-dijo volviendo a mirar al vacío-¿Cómo puedo verme hermosa así?-dijo acostándose en el pasto y robándose la mirada de Aoi una vez más.

-No veo la diferencia entre la Mayumi que pretendes ser físicamente y la Mayumi que eres-dijo y la chica sonrió, seguido de un suspiro-ambas son hermosas.

Ella se sentó y le dio un tierno beso, Aoi se acostó a su lado y ambos observaron el cielo del atardecer.

-¿Porqué Kishimoto quería hacer eso?-preguntó Aoi

-Porque me vio antes de entrar a clases el primer día-explicó la pelirroja con una expresión relajada en su rostro-se me cayeron los lentes y como ya sabes, soy muy torpe con mis movimientos, así que un clavo salido de la pared soltó mi coleta, el salió cuando estaba recogiendo mis lentes y me miró como un maniaco.

-No lo digas como si fuera normal-la regañó enojado Aoi y ella lo miró inocentemente. Entonces Aoi sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué no es normal?-preguntó con una mirada tierna en su rostro- Todo el mundo intentaba hacerlo, siempre termino ganando, solo que este amenazó con hacerte daño así que prefería quedarme callada y encontrar una forma de que me soltara sin que nadie se enterara, pero no la encontré y entonces llegaste tu.

-¡No es normal, no seas tonta!-dijo Aoi y ella hizo una expresión infantilmente triste-Pero bueno, supongo que es como has crecido.

-Aoi-dijo la pequeña con ojos curiosos-¿Qué somos?-preguntó y Aoi se sonrojó a más no poder-¿Somos novios?-en cuanto la chica preguntó esto, la voz del papá de Aoi resonó por su cabeza "Si algo llega a pasar entre ustedes, ambos estamos muertos" entonces Aoi observó el rostro de Mayumi y estalló en lagrimas, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para que Mayumi no lo viera llorar, pero sus sollozos lo delataban.

-Si-dijo, en verdad estaba dispuesto a morir solo por ella, lo daría todo por ella, se secó sus ojos y se tragó sus lagrimas, y con los ojos rojos y brillosos de la intensidad de su llanto, observó a Mayumi que estaba con una mirada triste.

-¿Es por mi papá verdad?-preguntó y Aoi solo se quedó callado. Mayumi se paró y lanzó un golpe al aire, después miró al cielo decidida-¡Juro que mi papá no se interpondrá jamás sobre quien amo!

Aoi la miró y se volvió a secar las lagrimas…Aoi sonrió, se paró y la abrazó por detrás como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

-Sobre el baile….-dijo Mayumi-Estoy esperando.

-Somos novios-sonrió el pelinegro-Creí que era obvio que iríamos juntos, porque no irás con nadie más ¿verdad?-dijo con su tono de celos, entonces Mayumi rió y tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recogió sus cosas escolares y observó el cielo una vez más.

-Ya esta muy obscuro-dijo la chica y Aoi recogió sus cosas también-será mejor irnos.

Cuando Aoi llegó a su habitación del hotel se dio cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente: no tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo bailar sin pisarle el pie a su pareja, en otras palabras, era un asco bailando.

Comenzó a ensayar moviendo sus pies, pero seguidas veces se caía y tropezaba, parecía borracho tratando de llegar a su casa a pie. Fue hasta la madrugada que logró hacerlo. Durmió tranquilo, las 3 horas que le quedaban de sueño. "Es cierto que el amor inicia soñando y termina en insomnio" pensó Aoi en sus sueños.

**I´ll spend forever wondering if you knew (Me durará para siempre preguntarme si tu sabías)**

**This night is sparkling don´t you let it go (Esta noche esta brillando, no se te ocurra desperdiciarla) **

**I´m wonder-struck (Estoy con mil preguntas en mi)**

**Dancing around all alone (Bailando alrededor todo solo)**

**I´ll spend forever wondering if you knew (Me durará para siempre preguntarme si tu sabías)**

-Necesito rentar un traje para esta noche-dijo Aoi enfrente de la directora, la cual estaba leyendo unos informes como si no le importara lo que Aoi acababa de decir

-Serán 30 dólares-dijo la directora aún leyendo su papel

-¡¿30 dólares? ¿Esta bromeando verdad?-dijo Aoi y finalmente la directora le dirigió la mirada.

-Si, 30 dólares-dijo la directora-paga o vete.

Enojado, Aoi le entregó el dinero a la directora a la cual se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Aoi se paró y estaba a punto de salir hasta que la voz de la irresponsable directora lo detuvo.

-Por cierto-dijo acomodando papeles-Felicidades.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó confundido

-Por Mayumi, esta en todas las paredes de la escuela, ¿Tu las pusiste, no?-preguntó la directora y los ojos de Aoi se abrieron como platos, salió corriendo preocupado y entonces la directora se dio cuenta que el no había puesto tales cosas alrededor de la escuela.

Al salir enseguida se encontró con una foto de Mayumi y Aoi besándose, claramente fue tomada el día de ayer en el monte. La foto tenía escrito "¡ Qué todo mundo se entere que amo a la nerd de la escuela! atte.: Aoi " arrancó todas las fotos que vio y fue con la persona que sabía que había tomado la foto y la había publicado. Salió corriendo para darle su merecido a Kishimoto, pero vio que Mayumi salió corriendo llorando hacia la misma dirección, entonces se dio cuenta de que debía de dejar que ella se encargara. Llegando con Kishimoto, quien estaba bromeando con sus amigos hasta que Mayumi empezó a correr como si estuviera bailando ballet, dio una vuelta y Kishimoto se rió porque la subestimó. Entonces dio un saltó y le pateó la quijada al pelinegro haciendo que sangrara un poco. Lo seguro era que no le hirió que la llamara nerd, pero quería saber porque le dolió. Entonces Mayumi fue con Aoi y lo abrazó.

-No tienes idea de que cercano es el papá de Thomas con la directora-sollozó y Aoi sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora-no tardará en enterarse de esto-después de pensarlo mucho, las palabras que Aoi pensaba que alguna vez las iba a usar, las dejó salir por fin.

-Entonces huiremos-dijo Aoi

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Después del baile.

-Después del baile-aceptó

Aoi en la salida, fue por el traje, lo metió a su mochila y se fue de camino a casa con su novia.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo Aoi-¿Cómo irás al baile?-preguntó, pensando en si irá como finge ser o como en verdad es.

-Eso lo tendrás que ver esta noche, nada de adelantos-dijo con una sonrisa "Esta clase de cosas son las que me hicieron enamorarme de Mayumi" pensó Aoi, dio un suspiró, abrazó a Mayumi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, entraron al hotel y ambos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Llegó la hora, Aoi esta vestido, ahora solo queda ir a tocar la puerta de la chica que se robará sus ojos esta noche. Fue a la habitación de Mayumi y le tocó la puerta con un ramo de orquídeas en la mano, Aoi estaba ansioso, no podía esperar a ver a su amada en un vestido hermoso. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Aoi sonrió tiernamente, creyendo que iba a observar su vestido, su cabello o sus zapatos, vio a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules y su sedoso cabello rojo hacían la combinación perfecta para volver loco a Aoi. Su vestido era verde agua, era strapless y la falda era esponjada y tenía detalles que lo hacían fingir estar arrugado, le llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Traía su pelo suelto, con una diadema que estaba justo detrás de su flequillo. Toda ella se veía perfecta.

-Para ti-dijo Aoi sonriendo dándole el ramo de orquídeas y ella sonrió aceptándolas

-Gracias están muy lindas-dijo emocionada y las puso en un vaso con agua, que al parecer ya tenía preparado

-Amo como me predices-dijo Aoi-y yo no tenía ni idea de que te atreverías a ir así.

Ella rió y abrazó a Aoi quien le devolvió el abrazo, cuando Aoi se dio media vuelta Mayumi aprovechó para subirse a sus hombros.

-¡Llévame!-dijo señalando el elevador entusiasta

-¡Oye traes vestido no deberías de sentarte así en nadie!

-Si quieres me bajo

-Bueno quédate

-Yaaaay

la llevó cargando hasta afuera del hotel, cuando la bajó porque aparte de que podían verlos contactos del papá de Thomas, Aoi no sabía si los chicos podrían ver sus calzones en esa posición. Pero si la abrazó y juguetearon todo el camino hasta llegar a la escuela.

-Mañana nos iremos-dijo Aoi razonando su pequeña promesa, entonces comenzó a sentir un pequeño miedo en su interior

-Si-Asintió Mayumi feliz, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio que Aoi estaba un poco triste, se podría decir que tenía demasiado miedo. Entonces la chica se entristeció y miró al vacío para que Aoi no viera su rostro-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Pero si quiero-dijo Aoi y Mayumi abrió sus ojos con esperanza-creo-dijo y Mayumi apartó los brazos de Aoi de sus hombros, haciendo que la dejara de abrazar, se dio media vuelta y Aoi la miró con pena.

-¿Creo?-lo arremedó la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos-¿Qué quieres decir con que "creo"?

-Lo siento-se excusó apenado-es solo que es difícil dejar todo, de la nada desaparecer, es decir, tengo muchos amigos fuera de la escuela a quienes les cuento todo pero ninguno sabe ni un poco de este asunto y De la nada desaparecer los pondría mal-La expresión de Mayumi se relajó un poco y cerró sus ojos dando un hondo suspiro

-Se que es difícil dejar todo por una persona porque yo tuve que hacerlo por Thomas-dijo un poco más comprensiva, puso una mano en el hombro derecho de su amado y lo miró a los ojos-Pero como en verdad no lo amaba, me dí cuenta que me dolió más dejar a mis amigos de lo que me dolió cuando me dí cuenta de que solo me quería por el físico, si en verdad me amas, vayámonos juntos, aunque yo entiendo si quieres quedarte, no quiero ponerme en contra de tus amigos-Aoi no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para besarla y ni ella para que le correspondiera el beso

-Les explicaré todo a mis amigos cuando huyamos-le dijo y ella sonrió feliz-Por el momento solo quiero quedarme a tu lado y visitaré a mis amigos cada que pueda-dijo y se abrazaron, después se tomaron de la mano y se fueron caminando hasta la escuela que ya solo quedaba a una cuadra. Aoi abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a Mayumi. Aoi estaba conciente de que era un poco apresurado mudarse para vivir con Mayumi pero Mayumi es el amor de su vida y en cuanto Mayumi sin darse cuenta lo intentó poner a dudar se dio cuenta de que la prefería ante todo. Amaba a sus amigos y no dejaría de verlos, solo que ahora los vería menos frecuente, como ahora prácticamente. Claro que era apresurado, pero nadie dijo que iban a huir y casarse, solo iban a poder ser felices y vivir sin tener que soportar el bullying de la escuela.

Entraron y todos los chicos miraron a Mayumi, estaban en total shock. Mientras las parejas de los chicos se ponían celosas de que ellos miraran a Mayumi, Aoi se ponía celoso de lo mismo. Aoi la rodeó con el brazo retando a muchos chicos dejándolos saber que ella le pertenecía a el y a nadie más y estaba más que orgulloso de eso. Aoi les sirvió ponche y tomó un sorbo.

-Sabe feo-dijo con frialdad y lo puso en la mesa, Mayumi rió un poco y escucharon el sonido de alguien dándole golpecitos a un micrófono, voltearon a ver al escenario y descubrieron que quien hacía tal sonido era un DJ, Mayumi y Aoi habían hablado mucho así por lo visto habían llegado tarde.

-Bueno chicos-dijo el DJ quien era uno de los estudiantes-Se que es un poco tarde pero bienvenidos a su baile de bienvenida, OH , perdón acabo de decir un sencillo trabalenguas, iniciaremos la música con algo lento a petición de varios anónimos así que..¡Iniciemos la noche!-Una canción lenta inició y Mayumi miró a Aoi entusiasmada.

-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó Aoi a Mayumi y fueron caminando hasta la pista para ser los primeros valientes en bailar, recibieron un aplauso por ello y comenzaron a bailar. Se miraban los ojos durante todo el baile, no tardó mucho para que otras parejas se unieran a bailar. Estaban bailando "Once upon on December" (Una vez en diciembre). Daban vueltas, Mayumi se dejaba cargar, fue algo hermoso a la vista de ambos. Así bailaron varias canciones que el DJ escogía, algunas eran lentas y la mayoría eran movidas. Hasta que llegó un momento en que la música paró porque el DJ ya no tenía más canciones para ponerles, era momento de que votaran por el rey y la reina del baile y dentro de no mucho tiempo, coronarlos. Lo cual a Aoi y a Mayumi no les importaba mucho porque a ninguno le llamaba la atención ser candidato.

-Me matan los pies-dijo Mayumi sentándose y Aoi se sentó a su lado-Dejé mi bolsa en el perchero de afuera y ahí tengo unos zapatos más cómodos, iré por ellos y regreso en seguida-dijo y le dio un beso a Aoi. Mayumi fue con toda confianza afuera del salón para ir por sus zapatos.

"La amo" pensó Aoi con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Nada podía intervenir entre ellos dos, no había nada que rompiera ese lazo tan especial que tienen ambos. Después de un rato Aoi miró la hora en su reloj y se empezó a preocupar porque ya habían pasado 26 minutos de que ella no regresaba, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada grave, así que simplemente fue a revisar. Cuando salió no encontró a nadie, no la veía a ella y ni un solo rastro de vida. Comenzó a oler algo desagradable, como olor a metal. Siguió ese olor y se encontró con un arbusto. Abrió las hojas de ese arbusto y dio un grito ahogado. Rompió en llanto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. "¿Cómo es posible que el olor a metal sea tan similar al de la sangre?" pensó y siguió llorando.

Mayumi estaba muerta. Estaba sangrando y le habían dado un balazo en la frente. En su pecho tenía una nota que decía "Pensábamos que eras tú, Aoi. atte.: Thomas" Aoi llorando abrazó al cadáver de su novia y pensó en lo mucho que se lamentaba que a pesar de que ambos sabían que el la ama, jamás de lo dijo abiertamente. Lo que ahora más le duele es que no sabe si en verdad ella quería que el se lo dijera.

-Ahora el rey y la reina del baile son…-dijo el DJ con un papel en su mano-¡Aoi y Mayumi!-gritó emocionado y todos aplaudieron buscando a la pareja en el salón pero no los encontraron. Aoi salió corriendo a su apartamento llorando. Cuando la gente escuchó sus sollozos fueron afuera y vieron lo que el había visto.

**This is me praying that (este soy yo rezando que)**

**This was the very first page (esta fue la primera página)**

**Not where the story line ends (no donde la historia acaba)**

**My toughts will echo your name (mis pensamientos dirán tu nombre)**

**Until i see you again (Hasta que te vuelva a ver)**

**So this are the words i held back (Así que estas son las palabras que iba a decir)**

**As i was leaving too soon (Como me estaba marchando muy temprano)**

**I was enchanted to meet you (estaba encantado de conocerte)**

Aoi puso sus codos sobre su cama y empezó a rezar poder volver a verla alguna vez. Quería volver a besarla, volver a tomarla entre sus brazos porque cuando abrazó a ese cadáver solo sintió como si abrazara al aire, simplemente no era lo mismo. Porque cada vez que el la besaba, la abrazaba, la miraba o lo que sea lo hacía para ella, para la persona que había en su interior. Que ya no estaba ahí. ¿Y qué pasara con lo que se prometieron? ¿Qué pasara con todo lo que dijeron? ¡Hay cosas de las cuales ella jamás se entero! Ella jamás se enteró de que tenía uno de esos cartelones de ellos en su maleta para cuando se iban a ir, y el tampoco pudo decirle su primer "Te amo" como estaba planeado esa noche de baile, y mucho menos se enteró de que Aoi no dormía por ella. Este insomnio de Aoi será permanente, porque sabe que lo que sentía por ella iba a durar por la eternidad.

Se recostó en su cama llorando y recibió una llamada.

-¿Bueno?-dijo sabiendo que era su papá el que estaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Hijo-dijo más que enojado el padre-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó decepcionado y colgó el teléfono enseguida. Siguió llorando hasta que amaneció pero la pregunta era ¿Valía la pena amanecer? Se levantó pero sus rodillas chasqueaban y se caía. Estaba muy débil y no por el hecho de que no había dormido, si no por que la depresión lo mataba. Así que llamó a la escuela explicándoles que no iba a poder ir porque no podía levantarse y ellos aceptaron la justificación ya que todo mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido y por que ocurrió.

Aoi se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, miró el piso y se paró en la base de la ventana. Iba a aventarse creyendo que la iba a volver a ver "No lo hagas, por favor" escuchó la voz de Mayumi en su cabeza. Cayó de espaldas en el piso de su habitación y una lagrima brotó su mejilla. "El Aoi que conozco no haría cosas como estas, el Aoi que conozco seguiría adelante." Siguió escuchando su voz hasta que volteó a ver al cielo y vio una nube en forma de la cara de Mayumi. "Nos veremos un día, Aoi, no tienes por que jurarme eterna fidelidad, yo quiero que seas feliz"

-Pero yo si quiero jurarte eterna fidelidad-susurró débil Aoi-Porque te amo, aunque jamás te lo dije y solo lo pensé-dijo el pelinegro " No sabes cuantas noches me desvelé pensando en cuando me lo dirías" dijo finalmente y la nube desvaneció

**Please don´t be in love with someone else (Porfavor no te enamores de alguien más)**

**Please don´t have somebody waiting on you (Porfavor no tengas a alguien más esperando por ti) **

**Un fanfic algo triste, pero bueno. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que estaba muy ocupada y por lo que pueden ver, es un fanfic largo. Tomé en cuenta los votos de mis amigos y sus comentarios, y este ganó como primer lugar. Después publicaré La versión de boda de Usui, después la vida después de casados y después que pasó con Shintani. **


End file.
